An Uninvited Guest
by Have A Cookie Krunch
Summary: Light Yagami's plan to become the God of the new world is going fine, until the daughter of a family friend comes to stay, and finds the Death Note.  Will she finds out that Light is Kira? Rated T because I'm paranoid. LightxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story happens around after the second book. Befroe I start, I'm just going to say one thing; the reason they are called fanfiction, is because they are _fiction_ written by the fans. This means that we can do what ever we want with the characters, which includes writing them to the best of our abilities. I don't think that just because someone can't write the characters as smart or funny as they should be, they should be burned to death by flames. Respect the writers. It's hard work writing a stroy. I should know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. The only thing I own is Maru-chan, and this storyline. (And maybe OCs that come in later)**

* * *

><p>Light Yagami closed the door to his room cautiously, making sure that he put the slip of paper in between his door, and lowered the door handle the slightest bit. He had begun to walk downstairs when he heard his mum call out, "Light, come down here! We have a visitor."<p>

Light closed his eyes, keeping back annoyance. Just when he was about to go out to test something for the Death Note. He looked up at Ryuk, who was laughing. _Obviously he was having fun,_ thought Light. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom and his sister were sitting at the table with a girl he didn't know. She had her back to him, but from what he could see, she had long red hair, and wore a leather jacket that didn't have sleeves. If Light didn't know better, he would have thought it was a tank top, but it was too long for that.

"Ah, Light there you are," said his mother. "This is Maru-chan. She is my best friends' daughter. She will be living with us for a bit, while her parents sort out a few things."

Maru turned around, and looked at him. She was wearing huge dark shades, so he couldn't see her eyes. She stood up from the chair, and he noticed that she was wearing baggy black pants, with a chain hanging from two of her belt loops. He also noticed that she was almost as tall as him. She took off her shades, and he saw that her eyes were violet. He couldn't be sure if that was her real eye color or not.

"Anami Maru," she said, holding out a hand. Light shook it, noticing the English way of greeting someone.

"Light Yagami," he said.

She appraised him with her violet eyes, and then her eyes slid to the side of Light. Light struggled not to look at where she was looking. Then she looked back at him. She smiled at him, a mischievous sort of smile that gave him a bad feeling.

"So, Yagami-san, you're dad is the head of the Kira investigation unit?" she asked.

He paused. How did she come by the information? "Yes he is," he said.

"Amazing! You must get a whole bunch of disclosed information!"

"Unfortunately, no," he said, meaning it. It was actually very annoying having to hack into his dad's computer everyday just to get new criminal names for his stash.

"Aww, that's too bad." Light didn't really like where this conversation was going, so he changed the topic. "So, mum, where is she going to be staying? I mean, she can't stay on the couch, can she?" he asked.

"Ahhh, about that. Well, we're not sure yet. She might be able to stay in Sayu's room," she said.

"Eeehh?" said Sayu, for the first time since he'd come downstairs. "Why my room? Then were am I going to sleep?"

"Then you'd have to sleep in Light's room," she said. "With Light."

Light started to panic, but kept his face calm. "Mom, I won't be able to study if Sayu is always there bugging me. You do want me to remain number one in Japan, right?"

"Of course I do, Light, but we can't have Maru-chan sleeping in your room, can we?" said his mother.

There was a slight pause. Maru slipped her sunglasses back on. She leaned back on the chair she'd been sitting on. Tilting her head towards the ceiling, she said, "I don't particularly mind."

Everyone looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, dear?" asked Light's mother.

"I don't mind staying in Light's room," she said.

There was a pause of silence, then everyone started talking at once.

"My dear! A girl sleeping in the same room as a boy?"

"You can't do that!"

"I don't mind either," said Light, and everyone stared at him. "What I mean is, she probably not going to be there much anyways, and it's just for sleeping. Plus, you can trust me, right mom?"

"Well..." said my mother.

"He's right. I'm acutally not going to be here that much," she said, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I guess it's all right," said Light's mother. "Light, please help Maru-chan take up her things."

"No need," she said, grabbing a large duffle bag, and carrying it upstairs.

Light watched her leave, calculating how he'd be able to continue writing names. A girl who looked like that was most probably the girl who stayed out at night, and partied.

* * *

><p>Maru brought her stuff upstairs. It wasn't all that heavy. The only things in her bag were clothes. She quickly set her things down in Light's room and looked around. There wasn't all that much in the room. A computer, a television, a bed, a closet, and a bit more. She opened a few drawers at his desk, and found a diary. She took it out, and opened it. It was filled with the most boring descriptions of life she had ever read. Suddenly, she noticed something. The bottoms of the drawer weren't equal.<p>

"A false bottom," she muttered. She looked underneath, the drawer, and searched the bottom, finding a hole. She looked around. Something that size... The hole was about 5 millimeters in diameter. What could fit? The head of a pencil wouldn't fit because the diameter slowly becomes larger. She looked again at the hole. It was pretty much the same size as the head of a pen... A pen... _The ink cartridge in a pen actually might work,_ she thought to herself. She took a pen from Light's desk, and opened it.

She inserted the pen into the hole, and found that it fit perfectly. She smiled to herself. She pushed up the false bottom, and looked inside. There was a black notebook laying in the drawer. Then Maru's eyes slid next to the notebook, and saw that if she'd inserted anything other than an insulator, the whole desk would have gone up in flames. She shuddered as she realized just how close she'd been to being burned.

Maru slid her hand in and pulled out the notebook. She flipped it over, and saw the words "Death Note" written upon them in a strange script. She frowned. Death Note? What did it mean, and why would Light-san go so far just to hide something so silly. It was obviously a prank. She cautiously opened the notebook. Inside were hundreds of names. She scanned over them. They were... Names of criminals.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps right outside the door. She quickly put back down the false bottom, shoved in the drawer, and stuffed the notebook into her jacket. She leaned against the desk, and stuffed her shades back on her face. She doorknob turned, and in came Light.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel really bad for ending the stroy on a cliffhanger. However, I know that the cliffhanger will entice you guys to keep on reading the story...<strong>

**I'll try to make to updates fast, but remember, Reviews are food for the authors. More Reiews, faster Updates.**

**Please note: Flames will be used boil water for my tea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friendly friends. I'm so sad. I got no reviews last chapter. I don't want to have to threaten you for reviews... Reviews are fuel for the author! More reviews, faster updates... Heheheheheheheheheh.**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry if my characters are a bit OOC.**

**Warnings: I warn you for slight fluffyness, as well as a bit of... well... yeah. I can't think of anything else for now...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maru-chan. No one else, and be grateful I don't. Hehehehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where we ended last time:<strong>

Maru was inside Light's room, when she found the false bottomed drawer, and opened it, finding the Death Note! Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside the door, and Light came in, right after she hurriedly put everything back the way it was, but stuffing the Death Note in her jacket. How will she get the Death Note back in the drawer before Light finds it missing, and will she figure out that Light is Kira?

* * *

><p>Maru was trying to hide her shock and stress at Light being there, and she hid it well. Light didn't notice anything strange, other than the fact that she was leaning on his desk, but she seemed like the kind of girl who'd do that thing. He shrugged, and walked inside his room. He quickly glanced at Ryuk. He was staring at Maru with an odd expression.<p>

"Pardon me," he said to Maru. "I need to use the washroom."

Light walked out of the room. He went downstairs to the bathroom, and went inside. "Ryuk, what's wrong?"

Ryuk frowned. "I'm not really sure. There's something odd about that girl. You're going to need to watch her closely."

* * *

><p>Maru sighed with relief once Light had left. She left no hesitation, and quickly opened the drawer that the 'Death Note' had been in. Maru stuffed the notebook back into the drawer, and shut it, replacing the pen where she'd found it. She closed her eyes, and took steady breaths, making sure to keep calm. She smiled to herself. She was safe. There was no way that Light would find out she'd been into the drawer.<p>

But then there was that weird thing that had been staring at her. Big, black, with a blue head that looked like it was sewn on it. Maru was used to weird things like that. She saw wierdness ever day of her life as she could see angels and demons. But that... thing was like a cross in between. He was like no demon Maru had ever seen. It was weird. He was blurry before she'd found the black notebook, but after, he was crystal clear.

Maru pulled out her Ipod Touch. She scrolled through her songs and found a song from Canada. She'd recently gotten infatuated with English songs after she'd first taken a course in English. Maru had ordered the Ipod touch from overseas. She'd gotten her friend, who was studying in Toronto, to buy it for her. Maru pressed play on the iPod, and put her large black and neon green headphones over her ears. An guitar solo blared at her ears, while she left Light's room, and headed down the stairs, acting like she was completely innocent.

Maru got to the bottom of the stairs, and walked into the kitchen where Light's mother was making some western food for Maru, as she hadn't eaten at all this morning. She saw Light dressed in a school uniform that looked prime and pristine. Maru rolled her eyes, and sat down at the table, the chains hooked on to her pants jingling slightly as they hit the side of the chair.

"Goodbye okaasan," said Light, walking out of the door after grabbing a perfect looking bag. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Maru. She knew he wasn't exactly thrilled at having her living with him.

Maru looked at Light's mother who was still preparing in the kitchen. "Need any help Yagami-san?"

Maru began to stand up, but was told to sit back down by Light's bustling mother. "Of course not Maru-chan. And plese, feel free to call me Sachiko. There's no need for formalities in this home. We are all family."

Maru smiled slightly at this, and sat back down. "So, Sachiko-san, what am I going to do for school?"

Light's mother smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, Maru-chan. I have already secured a place for you at Light-kun's high school."

Maru raised her eye at this. High school. She was way to good for high school, but she didn't want to waste Light's mo- Sachiko-san's hospitality. Maru sighed inwardly, and smiled at the woman. "Thank you," she said.

Sachiko came over, and places eggs and toast on a plate. "You are starting your first class in a half an hour. Light goes early because he's paranoid." She laughed slightly.

Maru took a bite of toast. "Do I have a uniform yet?"

Sachiko smiled at her. "Yes, it's all pressed and cleaned in the livingroom."

Maru stuffed the rest of the eggs into her mouth, and then grabbed the last toast. "Thank you for breakfast, Sachiko-san. I'm going to go get ready now." Maru stood up and walked over to the livingroom. On the couch was a pressed and cleaned pleated, plaid skirt, and a white button-down dress shirt, as well as a jacket She looked at the color, and sighed. She'd need to do some alterations.

Maru piled the clothes into her arms, and jogged up the stairs to Light's room. She opened the door, and shut the door with her foot as she walked inside. Once inside, she unfolded the uniform. She looked down on it for a second, then grabbed a pair of scissors from Light's desk. She roughly cut off 5 centimeters from the bottom of the skirt, allowing the skirt to reach her middle thighs. She rifled through her stuff, and found a pair of black ripped leggings. She pulled them on, then pulled on the skirt, making the bottom half of her look as though she'd just been attacked by a person who loved cutting things.

Next, Maru grabbed the button-down shirt. She pulled it on, buttoning down the shirt, leaving the last two buttons undone, revealing the black tank top she wore underneath. She took her tie, and put it on, leaving it loose. She then went over to Light's mirror with her assortment of makeup and put them down. _Why does Light-kun have a mirror anyways? Is he that infatuated with himself?_ she thought.

She rolled her eyes, and smirked. Grabbing her kohl eyeliner, she put on massive ammounts, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Once her eyes were successfully ringed with a half a centimeter of eyeliner, she put on dark purple eyeshadow, making her eyes look smoky purple. Next she grabbed a dark purple lipstick, and put it on. She put on some mascara as well, just to top it off.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, satisfied with her makeup. She next grabbed a hair elastic, and tied a small part of her hair on the right side, making a ponytail. (**author's note: **It's like Misa's hairstyle, but with only one pigtail). She grinned, and grabbed her new brown leather bag. She put her kohl eyeliner, and lipstick inside the bag, and then grabbed her shades on the way out.

She walked downstairs, and called out, "Goodbye Sachiko-san!"

"Ah! Maru-cha-" Sachiko stopped when she saw Maru's appearance. "I, um, have directions to the... school." She held out a piece of paper.

Maru grabbed the paper. "Arigatou," she said. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Maru-chan," said Sachiko.

Maru stepped out of the door, and walked out to the sidewalk. She looked down at the paper. The instructions were simple enough. She set off, making her way through the streets, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from people.

Mary soon saw the school up ahead, and walked through the gates. People were rushing around her. She saw all types of students. There were the gals, who bleached their hair, and wore the skimpiest clothing alive. She also saw people obviously from the kendo team, as they all had their wooden swords inside a case slung around their shoulder.

She also saw the playboys, and the popular girls, as well as the student council, and the neets. She smiled, and shook her head, bumping into a boy who looked her age, sprawling him to the ground. He'd stopped right in front of her, and she'd walked right into him. Even before he turned around, she knew he was one of those boys who played around, because his entourage consisted of solely females.

Half of his entourage glared at her, while the other half helped him to his feet. As he stood, she saw that he had a bandage on his left cheek, and he looked like he'd just beaten someone up. He glared at Maru, sending imaginary shivers through her spine. However, she glared straight back at him, her looking just slightly more impressive, as she was wearing a thick layer of kohl, and looked more intimidating because of it.

"Well?" he said.

Maru paused, and then crossed her arms. "Well what?"

"What do you say?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Maru frowned for a second. "Watch where you're going next time."

The boy looked taken aback. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Watch where you're going next time," she repeated. "By the way, do you have any candy?"

The boy opened his mouth, and then closed it like a fish would. "Waahh?"

"Candy," she stated. "Do. You. Have. Any. Candy?"

"No," he said incredulously.

"Oh, too bad. It could have counted towards your payment for stopping in front of me," she said, examining her fingernails, which were painted black.

"You are going too far," he said. "You're going to regret speaking to me like this."

Maru smirked. "Am I? Well, I might. But only if I don't get the candy you owe me."

"Urgh! You are impossible!" he yelled at her. She just smiled at him, and walked past him towards the school, but not before kissing him on the cheek briefly, smirking as he blushed furiously.

Maru climbed the steps to the school, ignoring all of the stares she'd gotten from those watching her interactions with the boy. She still didn't know his name. She sighed, and grinned. At least school wouldn't be completely boring.

Maru got inside, and went to the faculty office. She walked inside, and saw Light standing there, talkign to a teacher who was congratulating him for the top score in the Kanto area once again.

"Oy, Light-kun," she called out.

Both him and the teacher turned around, Light wearing an emotionless mask, the teacher clearly exhibiting disgust at my appearance. "And you are..." the teacher said.

"Anami Maru. Age 17, height, 5"7', weight, 126 lbs, Transfer Student extrordinaire, at your service," she said, bowing extravagantly.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Hello Anami-san. I believe you are in the same class as Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun, if you don't mind..."

Light sighed. "No problem, sensei. Come on Maru-san."

Light led her out of the faculty office, and through the halls. She followed him, smiling slightly as she imagined what must be going through everyone's head who was watching them make their way through the hallways.

"So, Light-kun, do you have any candy?" asked Maru.

Light suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around with a confused look on his face. "Ummmm... why?"

Maru laughed, a bright laugh that captured everyone's attention in the hallway. "If you don't, don't worry about it. I have some stashed in my bag."

"Then why ask?" asked Light, shaking his head, and turning back around to face the front, and to continue their journey through the school.

"Just wondering. I'm always looking for new opportunities to make my stash bigger. So, you never answered my question. _Do_ you have any candy?" she asked.

Light rolled his eyes. "No, but I'll get you some after school, just to shut you up," he said, joking.

Maru laughed again. Light kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, wondering what this pinkish feeling inside his heart was. Kira, the true personification of justice wasn't supposed to have pinkish feelings in his heart, but all the same. For some reason, he was looking for ways to make her laugh. Not that that _meant_ anything, of course.

It's not like he liked her. That was definately not it. They were just roommates. And maybe friends. They certainly acted like friends, anyways. maybe she already considered them as friends... Light was snapped back to reality as Maru tapped him on the back.

He turned around. "Hm?"

"I asked what class was like for you. You're supposed to be a genius, right? So how's school?"

"Oh," he said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, that's for sure," she said pouting.

'Well, I find school very... boring..." he said.

Maru sighed. "Great. Juuuuuust great."

"Why? I don't think you have anything to worry about. The work would be challenging for a normal student."

Maru shook her head slowly. "I'm not a normal student. I'm at least your level if not higher..."

"Well..." Light started walking again. "Good luck then."

Maru stood there for a second, startled by his use of sarcasm. Light didn't seem like the kind of person who used sarcasm in his sentances. Maru shook herself, and hurried after him.

* * *

><p>Maru and Light arrived in the class ten minutes after the bell. Maru had walked in first to the shock of her new classmates, but as soon as Light walked in, an air of peacefulness settled on the classroom, except for a few desks in the back where there were empty seats that seemed to ooze a dark aura of uneasyness. The few people in front of the back desks kept looking towards the front of the classroom, and glancing at the door every few seconds.<p>

The teacher looked at Maru curiously. Maru looked around at her classmates. They were all the types you'd imagine in a highschool. She turned towards the teacher.

"Um... you are...?" asked the teacher.

"Anami Maru. I just transferred here from Canada," Maru said.

"Ahhhh, yes," said the teacher. "Feel free to introduce yourself to the class."

Maru turned towards the class. She gazed at them, noticing that Light had taken his seat at the front of the class. She smiled politely at the class, and said, "Hello. My name is Anami Maru. I just transferred here from Canada."

There were a few choruses of 'Hello Anami-san', and 'Welcome, Anami-san'. The teacher turned towards her, and motioned for her to come closer.

"Maru-chan, as you hav come later on in the year, the... um... better seating has all been filled up, so for now, please sit in the back, the chair second to the window.

Maru walked over to the seat right next to the window, and sat down. Screw second to the window. Maru liked sitting next to the window. There was a few nervous mutterings going on, as she'd sat down, but it didn't faze her. She looked out the window, seemingly oblivious to the whisperings that were going on around her.

The teacher nervouly resumed class, continuing on their study of Japanese culture. Maru was half listening, mostly concentrating on the loud footsteps she heard from outside the class. She looked up just in time to see the doors to the classroom slam open, and everyone stare in horror at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And, we end on a cliffhanger! Yay for them! No, not really. I hate cliffhangers so much. And I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys, I didn't bother proofreading. So sorry about that.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm going to give you the random sentance of this chapter: The elephant quietly sat on the confusing printer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank _CelesteKiMoon_ for adding this story to (I'm assuming she's a she because of her name, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) her story watch. It really means a lot to know that at least _someone's_ enjoying this story. I have a new laptop, so I'm going to try updating fast. If I don't, you can blame it on Minecraft. I just got the game, and well, I'm obsessed.**

* * *

><p>Maru grinned a toothy smile. It was Mr. Delinquent from before. "Oh, hello. Have you come to give me the candy you owe me?" she asked.<p>

The class gasped for some reason, making Maru turn towards them, and frown. "How rude, I was just asking the boy if he came to give me the candy he needs to give to me."

The boy glared at her. "I don't owe you anything. You're the one who pushed me over."

"Actually," countered Maru, "If I remember correctly, it was you who stopped in front of me, causing me to walk into you, which in turn led to your hilarious and obvious discomfort on the ground. So, yes, candy is indeed owed."

The boy suddenly tensed, like a lion about to pounce on his prey, but the teacher interrupted our little tangle. "Now, now, let's all be nice-"

Before the teacher could say anything, the boy turned from his spot in the front of the room, and Maru shifted in her chair, and they both yelled out, in unison, "Shut up!"

The teacher froze, and then a dark cloud seemed to wash over him. "Both of you go to the faculty office NOW!"

I bit my lips together to stop myself from laughing. Quietly, I stood up, and followed the delinquent boy out of the room. We began our somewhat long journey to the faculty office. About halfway there, I caught up to the boy who was walking much faster than I would have liked.

As I fell into pace beside him, I asked, "So, what's your name?"

As I'd suspected he would, he ignored me. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Helllloooooo? Are you in this shell of a body that is walking beside me right now?"

I could almost see an annoyed vein in his head, so I kept pressing. "Well? What is it? If you can't tell me, it must be some girl's name like Tsukiko. Imagine that as a boys name! Hah! So? Huh, huh? What is it? Maybe it's Satsuki. Or maybe-"

"Oh my gosh! Just shut up! My name's Gakusha Mitsuo. There, happy?"

"Quite," she replied. "Thank you. My name's Anami Maru. Feel free to use any of the two names you want."

Mitsuo grunted. They had barely walked three steps in silence, when he asked, in a rather gruff voice, "So why are you here?"

"Ah, well you know, family problems. I'm now living with my mother's friends. Light-kun, you know him?"

"Oh, the Yagami show off. Yeah, everyone around here knows him," said Mitsuo, rolling his eyes, and looking quite a bit jealous as he said it.

"Let me guess, he's stolen more than his share of girls?" I asked, with a slight smile on my face.

"Of course he has, the greedy moron. All he ever does is make girls swoon," said a frustrated Mitsuo.

Maru covered her smirk by a cough, and said, smiling, "So you're jealous of him?"

Mistuo spluttered indignantly, and said, pridefully, "Of course not. Why would I be jealous of _him_? I mean, sure he's really good looking, and can get any girl he wants, and has scarily good grades..."

"Yeah, so you're jealous of him?" Maru asked, again.

Mistuo sighed. "Yeah."

"Hm... So, what's your favorite color?" Maru asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Mitsuo, incredulously. "Why are you asking something like that?"

"No reason, really. I'm just getting to know you. Speaking of which, do you really want to go to the faculty office?"

Mistuo looked at her strangely. "Not really."

"Good. Come on, I saw this really cute shop on my way to school, and I wanted to check it out," Maru said, grinning as she grabbed Mitsuo's arm and led him away.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious. <em>This<em> is the 'cute' shop you saw on the way here?" Mistuo asked, while staring at the venue. He ran a hand through his straight, black hair. "Well, I should've guessed seeing as you're dressed as though you were attacked by a maniac with a knife."

Maru put her hands on her hips, and said, "Maniac with a knife? Really?"

"I'm not joking. That's the first thing that popped into my head when I first saw you," he said, a grin on his face.

Maru made a sound of indignance, but grin all the same. "So, Gakusha-kun-"

"Just call me Mitsuo. I hate my last name."

"Okay, so Mistuo-kun, you coming, or are you too chicken to come in?" Maru taunted.

Mitsuo sighed, and followed Maru into the store. It was a quaint little store... from the outside. The only the only thing that betrayed the cute black lace curtains in the windows of the shop was the large sign in the shop window, saying Policy Black: Up to 40% off of selected items!

"Policy Black?" asked Mitsuo.

"Name of the store," shrugged Maru.

Mitsuo rolled his eyes, and followed Maru into the shop. From the outside, the shop looked tiny, but once you were actually inside, it was anything but. There was another entire floor below the first floor, and in all the whole shop must've been able to shelve an entire department store in it.

Maru rushed inside excitedly, and twirled around slowly, drinking in the selections. Maru saw Mitsuo look around uncertainly, and then blush as he saw a very... inappropriate corset.

Maru laughed at him, and said, "I take it you haven't been in a women's store before?"

"Of course I have," he said, still blushing, and now looking anywhere but the corset.

"Right," she said, stretching the word in a sarcastic manner.

Mitsuo didn't say anything, but instead rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Can I help you guys?"

Maru spun around, auburn hair whipping around with her sudden movement, and stared at the newcomer. She was obviously one of the employees, as she was wearing a black apron, with 'Policy Black' stitched in silver thread on her chest. She was popping a piece of gum that matched with her equally red lips, and her beige colored eyes showed only disdain for Maru, and a slight interest for Mitsuo.

"No thanks, I was just browsing," said Maru, raising an eyebrow at the woman's name tag, which literally said 'Shove Off' in a more... _extravagant_ word selection.

The lady, noticing Maru's gaze, grinned unexpectedly, and said, "It gives a good impression."

Maru laughed, thinking, we could definitely get along. "I can see that. If the impression you're aiming for is a stuck up-"

Maru was interrupted by the woman giving out her hand to Maru to shake. Maru hesitated for a moment, confused by the foreign gesture, but took her hand all the same, and shook.

"I think we'll definitely be able to get along," said the lady. "My name is Hitatane Mitsuki."

"Anami Maru," said Maru.

"Well Anami-san, now I'm serious. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well... I _was_ in need of a new black corset, and perhaps a new black linen Buccaneer shirt. My old one got a rip in it," said Maru.

"I _know_, right? They rip _so_ easily. I have to buy a new one, like, every single month," Mitsuki stormed. "They seriously made them really bad, but what can you do, right? You gotta love 'em."

"Exactly," said Maru, and the two women left Mistuo, completely forgotten, wondering just what in the world he'd gotten himself into...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: H****ey guys! How did you like the chapter? I hope it satisfied your needs, and thank you to anyone who is reading this. Reviewing this stroy would make me happy, but for now I'm just content with knowing that someone is reading this, (which can be shown bu a story alert add, or a favorite add)**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**H.A.C.K.**


End file.
